¿Que tanto debo sentir para llamarlo amor?
by araloid
Summary: one-shot ... Kido y Momo mantienen una relacion a escondidas de los integrantes del Mekakushi dan, ¿Que pasara cuando Kano le confiese sus sentimientos a Kido? contiene un poco de lemon...


**hola esta vez les traigo un one-shot ¡KidoxMomo! mi primer one-shot! asdfgfasdfds... una persona me traumo con esta pareja :v y pss bueno ya no importa (? espero que lo disfruten**

 **Los personajes del Mekakushi dan le pertenecen a Shin 3**

 **¿Que tanto debo sentir para llamarlo amor?**

La luz dorada y tenue de la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesa de noche iluminaba la delgada silueta de la chica de hermoso cabello largo y verde que, se apresuraba a vestirse. Recostada en la cama se encontraba la chica rubia que miraba a su compañera con unos ojos tristes; cuando la chica termino de ponerse su típica sudadera morada volteo a ver a la rubia.

-Adios Momo- sonrió gentilmente.

La chica le sonrió de vuelta –Nos vemos, ten cuidado de regreso a casa-

La peli verde se despidió con un ademan y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la guarida del mekakushi dan. Momo por su parte se acurruco entre las sabanas conteniendo las lágrimas y repitiéndose a sí misma "yo sabía desde el principio que no debía amarte…".

Kido y Momo tenían una relación a escondidas de los demás miembros del mekakushi dan pero, las cosas se habían complicado en los últimos meses ya que Kano se le había declarado recientemente a la líder, a lo cual la peli verde respondió favorablemente para sorpresa de todos los miembros del mekakushi dan y aún más para momo. La rubia pensó en terminar su relación inmediatamente pero Kido la convenció de que el chico no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y que a la que de verdad quería era a ella.

 **Flash back**

-solo será un corto tiempo, un mes o tal vez dos- suspiro –vamos Momo…no podemos decirles que estamos saliendo- dijo acomodándose el flequillo –shintaro me mataría y ni Mary ni los demás lo entenderían-

-uhmm…bueno entonces deberíamos dejarlo- dijo mirando hacia abajo

-pero yo quiero estar contigo- la peli verde tomo suavemente la barbilla de su compañera obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

-D..Danchou- murmuro sonrojada

-Kisaragi...solo serán dos meses, entonces terminare con el y le diremos a todo el mekakushi dan que estamos saliendo juntas- sonrio para después besar suavemente a la rubia.

 **Fin del flash back**

"mentirosa" murmuro entre llanto la rubia mientras recordaba aquella escena. Y es que Kano y kido ya llevaban más de cuatro meses saliendo y lo peor era que Kisaragi no podía decir nada sobre la relación clandestina que mantenían ya que la haría quedar como la amante y eso era en lo que la idol se había convertido. La peli verde solo venía a visitarla por las noches cuando según ella estaba harta de las malas bromas y del comportamiento del chico. Cada noche desde el segundo mes era lo mismo, la peli verde solo iba a quejarse de kano.

-¡Es que ya no lo soporto! Antes podía golpearlo pero ahora me chantajea con eso de que soy su novia y cosas asi- suspiro.

La rubia trato de controlarse –¿porque no le dices que te molestan las cosas que hace?-

-no puedo…él es asi, siempre ha sido así- suspiro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa a la chica a lo cual kisaragi respondió sonrojándose.

–oh vaya, que linda te ves así- canturreo la peli verde mientras tumbaba a su compañera en el sofá.

-D…danchou, ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunto con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Qué, no puedo?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a besar suavemente el cuello de la rubia, la chica no le respondió.

–Eso quiere decir que estoy autorizada a hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿cierto?- asumió con una voz seductora mientras sonreía. A pesar de que kido era una chica seria y a veces tímida con Kisaragi podía sacar su lado pervertido y lo mejor es que no sabía la razón solo ella le provocaba ser así, quería tenerla, poseerla, hacerla feliz, hacerla llorar, lastimarla, cuidarla. La peli verde sentía tantas emociones encontradas cuando estaba con la idol que no sabía a cuales obedecer.

"me pregunto ¿cuánto debo sentir para llamarlo amor?" peso para sí misma mientras besaba suavemente a la rubia, después el beso se tornó un poco más intenso y por ultimo más apasionado y desesperado. "seguramente ella solo disfruta hacer esto…nunca me ha pedido nada más serio" pensó mientras bajaba suavemente su mano desde el pecho desnudo de la chica hasta su abdomen donde se tropezó con el botón de los shorts que solía usar Kisaragi, la peli verde se separó por un poco de aire y miro fijamente a Momo que estaba semi desnuda, con la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate.

-Danchou…- murmuro mientras trataba de tomar aire.

Kido no se explicaba porque, pero por más que viera a momo ruborizada y bajo su control siempre sentía la misma excitación. La peli verde trago saliva para después comenzar a lamer y mordisquear los grandes y redondos pechos de la idol.

-N..no hagas eso!- reprocho entre gemidos –mañana tengo prueba de vestuario y no debo tener marcas…-

-Para eso existe el maquillaje…- respondió mientas mordía suavemente uno de los pechos de la chica, kisaragi solo dejo salir un pequeño gemido seguido de un reclamo.

-Danchou!- exclamo molesta.

-está bien, está bien- suspiro para después dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Después de su jugueteo y de que ambas quedaran satisfechas, la peli verde se disponía a deguir la misma rutina, vestirse y desaparecer, pro esta vez antes de irse Momo la tomo de la manga de su sudadera.

-no te vayas…-murmuro como una niña pequeña

Kido beso la frente de la rubia y se recostó con ella en la cama hasta que kisaragi se quedó profundamente dormida y fue así como la peli verde pudo regresar a la guarida del mekakushi dan.  
Paso una semana desde su último encuentro y las chicas no se habían encontrado de nuevo ya que la pequeña idol estrenaría un nuevo disco y el concierto de promoción estaba cerca, extrañamente la peli verde y kano no habían recibido aun su invitación para asistir al concierto, lo cual era muy raro.

-oye Seto, ¿ya recibiste el boleto para el concierto de kisaragi?- pregunto mientras seguía al chico a la cocina.

-Danchou…uhmm ya, ¿Por qué? ¿Tu aun no?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

-eh… no, aun no- respondió un poco avergonzada

-uhmm que raro, de seguro momo-san te lo dará personalmente ya que son tan buenas amigas- sonrió como siempre y se fue a ayudar a Mary con la cena

Definitivamente algo andaba mal Kisaragi siempre enviaba los boletos para todos y esta vez faltaban ella y kano, la peli verde decidió llamar a la idol para saber el motivo por el cual no había enviado los boletos pero el celular de Momo marcaba ocupado, no importaba las veces que le llamara. Al final decidió llamar a Shintaro.

-hey kisaragi, buenas... ¿está tu hermana?- pregunto

-¿Danchou?- respondió adormilado –Momo ha estado ocupada y no ha venido a casa-

-está bien….gracias de todos modos- suspiro para después colgar.

Ene había escuchado la pequeña conversación así que decidió "visitar" a kido, rápidamente se apresuró y llego al celular de la peli verde.

-hey ¡Danchou! Escuche que buscabas a Momo…- dijo con un tono algo alegre mientras flotaba por la pantalla del móvil, como de costumbre.

-uhmmm si, ¿sabes dónde está?-pregunto

-nop- sonrió mientras sacaba la lengua –pero si me dices para que la necesitas, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte- canturreo

Kido suspiro –es que…no recibí boleto para su concierto, de hecho kano y yo fuimos nos únicos que no recibimos nada-

-ooooh ¿solo era eso?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –déjamelo a mi- sonrió para después desaparecer en la pantalla, unos 20 minutos después regreso.

-¡Danchou!, ¡Danchou!- llamo a la peli verde.

-¿sí?- respondió sacando su móvil del bolsillo.

-tus boletos llegaran mañana- sonrió –de seguro Momo se olvidó de enviarlos, ya sabes que es muy distraída-

-gracias Ene-san- sonrió.

Después de eso una semana paso y con ella llego el día del concierto de la rubia, todos los integrantes del mekakushi dan asistieron como de costumbre. Antes del concierto Mary entro al camerino de la chica y la encontró encerrada en el baño, vomitando como era su costumbre.

-Momo chan…- suspiro mientras sobaba la espalda de la chica –¿cómo es que siempre te sucede esto?- pregunto un tanto preocupada y curiosa.

-No lo sé…-respondió con una sonrisa.

Las luces del camerino se encendieron y apagaron anunciando la entrada de la chica, Mary le dio ánimos para salir a cantar. Las chicas se despidieron y la rubia se dirigió al escenario que estaba oscuro, tomo su lugar justo en el medio y antes de que las luces se encendieran sus ojos se tornaron de un hermoso color rojo escarlata.

Una luz tenue color azul se encendió justo arriba de ella, la chica lucía un vestido idéntico al que llevaba siempre pero ahora en tonos negro, blanco y rosa que le daban un aire un tanto gotico, todos sus fans comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar, después la música comenzó y con ella el canto de la chica. La peli verde no podía quitarle los ojos de encima para ella lucia hermosa, cada gesto y cada movimiento que la chica ejecutaba en el escenario hacían que kido deseara más y más estar con ella. Pero ¿Qué podía ser esto? ¿Era solo atracción hacia ella por su poder de cautivar la mirada? O ¿en realidad sentía algo por la rubia?. Después de una hora de canciones alegres, la última canción comenzó a sonar, una tonada lenta y un tanto nostálgica.

-¡esta es la última canción del disco, además la escribí yo sola!- sonrió –¡espero que la disfruten!- dicho esto guiño un ojo y volteo a hacia donde estaba kido, por un momento se quedó seria pero después suspiro y murmuro "es para ti", la peli verde asintió.

" **Una noche de sábado, mi cama parece ser tan espaciosa**

 **Me aferro a todos mis sentimientos insomnes, esperando porque la mañana llegue**

 **Tú tienes un lugar al que volver**

 **Y yo sabía desde el inicio que no debía amarte**

 **¿Qué tanto tengo que sentir para llamarlo amor?**

 **Por favor nombra este sentimiento que aprieta mi corazón**

 **Cada vez que nos besamos, cierro los ojos porque no quiero ver el mañana.**

 **Con el hecho de que tu me abraces en tus brazos mi palpitante corazón quiere creerte otra vez.**

 **Y sigo gritando que "te amo" en silencio**

 **Como ellos dicen usualmente**

 **Nosotros seguimos sin enfrentarnos a este juego de amor que lleva tanto tiempo**

 **La gente lo lama pasión cuando ninguno de los dos sufre [amor]**

 **Pero mientras te hagas cargo de este crimen, encuentro la razón para vivir en el**

 **Cada vez que dejas mi cuarto, yo deseo que digas "Buenas noches" en vez de "Adiós"**

 **He sido golpeado por la palabra [Se terminó], ese es el último egoísmo**

 **Si hubiéramos podido conocernos un poco antes, Si pudiera conocerte más**

 **Pienso que aun tendríamos un largo tiempo juntos por recorrer**

 **Si pudiera verte un poco más, si pudiera enfrentarte**

 **Nuestros corazones serían amontonados (Te amo)**

 **Cada vez que nos besamos, cierro los ojos porque no quiero ver el mañana.**

 **Con el hecho de que tu me abraces, en tus brazos mi palpitante corazón quiere creerte otra vez.**

 **Y sigo gritando que "te amo" en silencio**

 **Tú eres una persona astuta, quien dijo que "Era débil"**

 **Pero tú eres también una persona gentil que me sonríe**

 **Por favor no te lleves mi sonrisa, no quiero ver a través de tus mentiras"**

Al terminar la canción, los fans de la idol comenzaron a aplaudir, la chica e despidió con una sonrisa y después se dirigió a su camerino. "ya lo hiciste Momo, ahora solo espero que no..." en ese momento la puerta comenzó a sonar.

-kisaragi… ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto la peli verde del otro lado de la puerta.

"¡¿mí, mi, mierda?! ¡¿Ahora qué hago?!" la chica se puso toda nerviosa pero después suspiro –Pasa- respondió.

La peli verde obedeció y entro al camerino de la chica, después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo por fin la rubia abrió la boca.

-Lo siento Danchou, no quería que te enteraras así de mis sentimientos- suspiro – yo de verdad quería decírtelo frente a frente, ese es el motivo por el cual no recibiste boletos para este concierto…- se excusó.

La peli verde frunció el ceño y se acercó a la rubia de manera amenazante acorralándola contra la pared -¡idiota! ¡Debiste decirme como te sentías desde un principio!- soltó con un tono irritado.

-Yo, yo…lo siento- respondió mirando al piso

-¡Rubia idiota! ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que no te importaba que yo estuviera con Kano, pensé que era un juego!-

-¡Estas equivocada, yo te…!- la chica se quedó callada

-¿Me qué?- pregunto acercándose más al rosto de la chica

-Te…Te ¡amo!- respondió para después soltarse a llorar –pero si tu prefieres a Kano ¡está bien!-

Kido trago saliva, definitivamente le encantaba hacer sufrir a la idol era una chica tan ingenua e infantil que podía armar y desarmar cuantas veces quisiera. –yo, no sé qué tanto debo sentir para que sea amor…- murmuro –no sé si este sentimiento de querer verte llorar y después hacerte reír sea normal pero, tal vez esta es mi manera un tanto mala y loca de amarte…-dijo con una voz suave mientras acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada y húmeda por las lágrimas.

-kisaragi….te amo, a ti y solo a ti- beso tiernamente la frente de la rubia -eres la única persona con la que mis sentimientos son un caos y si esto no es amar entonces no se lo que es-

Momo sonrió –¿en verdad?- pregunto con algo de miedo

-sí, vamos a darles la noticia a los demás- sonrió para después darle un beso tierno y lleno de amor en los labios.

-te amo solo a ti kisaragi Momo, discúlpame si a veces te hago ese tipo de cosas…lo hago porque, no sé cómo explicarlo- suspiro –eres tan linda y sonriente que a veces me dan ganas de hacerte llorar-

-está bien que me hagas llorar, lo permitiré pero solo si prometes quedarte conmigo siempre- sonrió

-lo prometo- sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de momo y caminaba hacia la puerta del camerino.

Después de lo sucedido las dos chicas le dieron la noticia al mekakushi dan y obviamente kano se molestó pero después lo tomo por el lado bueno y pervertido, haciendo una broma sobre espiarlas cuando estuvieran juntas.

Después de esa noche, Kido se quedó a pasar las todas las noches con Momo como lo había prometido.

 **Fin**

 **P.D : la cancion se llama "ti amo" y es del grupo japones Exile y la tome prestada de la siguente pagina . muchas gracias :D**


End file.
